Барная серия II: Черный бархат
by Merry1978
Summary: Март 2006 года. После событий «Кофе без сахара» прошло четыре месяца, а Гарри так ничего и не сказал своим гриффиндорским друзьям. СС&ГП, ДМ&ПП. Предупреждение: слэш.


**Черный бархат**

**Автор**: Мерри  
**Бета**: Galadriel  
**Категория**: слэш, гет  
** Герои/пейринг**: СС/ГП (слэш), ДМ/ПП, РУ/ГГ  
**Жанр**: романс, юмор  
**Рейтинг**: PG  
** Краткое содержание**: март 2006 года. После событий «Кофе без сахара» прошло четыре месяца, а Гарри так ничего и не сказал своим гриффиндорским друзьям. Второй фик «Барной серии».  
**Комментарии**: авторские примечания, в том числе перевод заклинаний и иностранных слов, – в конце фика.  
Предупреждения: без учета 6-й и 7-й книги. В фике описываются гомосексуальные отношения.  
**Отказ**: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2007 and J.K. Rowling.  
** Разрешение на архивирование**: убедительная просьба НЕ размещать данный текст на других Интернет-ресурсах, не получив предварительно разрешение от автора.

* * *

sss SSS sss

– Я этому Уизли оторву что-нибудь, – пробурчал Блейз, отворачиваясь, чтобы прикурить третью сигарету. – И тебе заодно.

– А я-то тут при чем? – возмутился Гарри. – Я и сам... – он скорчил зверскую физиономию, – не против. Где он, Мордред его задери, подобрал этого придурка?! – он махнул рукой в сторону ловца английской сборной, который уныло завис над полем в ожидании снитча.

– А что ему еще оставалось делать? – меланхолично поинтересовался Драко, открывая третью банку «Гиннесса». – Я в сборную не пошел. Ты тоже. Вот и берет кого попало...

... Март в этом году выдался холодный. Руководство Шотландского отдела Аврората в полном составе мерзло на восточной трибуне Дублинского квиддичного стадиона, наблюдая за матчем Великобритания – Ирландия. Англичане пока что проигрывали 20:70.

– Вот ведь спрашивал же вчера Сев, – грустно сказал Гарри, когда ирландцы забили очередной квоффл, – что я здесь забыл... Дрэй, у тебя есть еще пиво?

– Держи, – Драко протянул ему еще банку. – И скажи спасибо, что Крысли тебя не слышит.

– Есть! – завопил комментатор. – Ирландский загонщик О'Нейл забивает уже пятый квоффл за этот матч! 80:20 в пользу Ирландии!

Стадион взревел. Гарри выругался. Блейз, не выдержав, вскочил на ноги, взмахнув руками и совершенно забыв про недокуренную сигарету. Драко, сидевший справа от него, брезгливо поморщился и отодвинулся.

– Блейз, _золотце_, – ядовито сказал он, – прекрати размахивать у меня перед носом своей отравой.

– Тоже мне, любители здорового образа жизни, – огрызнулся Блейз и взял сигарету в зубы. Этим диким прозвищем он был обязан своей супруге. В начале января Блейз женился на Делии Стоун, выпускнице Хаффлпаффа года на три младше его, работавшей секретарем в какой-то из бесчисленных министерских контор. Делия была необычайно красива, в целом неглупа, из хорошей семьи, но патологически не умела держать язык за зубами. Однажды, примерно через неделю после окончания медового месяца, она в середине дня ворвалась в отдел с криком: «Блейз, золотце, я так по тебе соскучилась!» Сотрудники замерли. Покрасневший Блейз схватил жену за руку и потащил ее обедать. Надо ли говорить, что, едва за ними закрылась дверь, в комнате грянул такой хохот, что затряслись стекла. И, разумеется, не прошло и дня, как кто-то из коллег, сдерживая хихиканье, обратился к Забини: «Блейз, золотце...» От быстрой, но мучительной смерти шутника спасло только появление Гарри, который пригрозил самолично прикончить любого, кто будет доставать Блейза... и негласно оставил эту привилегию за собой и своим заместителем. Бедняге Блейзу оставалось только терпеть.

– Пиво – исключительно полезная для здоровья вещь, – возмущенно возразил Гарри. – Знаешь, сколько в нем витаминов?

– 90:20 в пользу Ирландии! – заорал комментатор.

– А, – Драко махнул рукой, – похоже, ничего принципиально нового мы сегодня не дождемся. Ну и Мерлин с ними. Послушайте, господа, у меня потрясающая новость. Моя драгоценная вторая половина ждет ребенка.

– Вот это да! – восхитился Гарри, шутливо салютуя банкой с пивом. – Выпьем за наследника?

– За наследницу, – поправил его Драко. – Колдомедики уверяют, что девчонка.

– За наследницу! – с энтузиазмом подхватил Блейз, и они выпили.

– Ну что, Потти, будешь крестным папочкой? – с легкой ехидцей вопросил Драко.

– Я?! – изумился Гарри. – А почему не Северус?

– Ты. Потому что Панси настаивает, – пожал плечами Драко, – уж не знаю почему. А я не самоубийца, чтобы противоречить беременной женщине.

– Я тоже, – фыркнул Гарри. – В любом случае, я с удовольствием...

– Вот и отлично, – нетерпеливо оборвал его Драко. – Кстати, о Северусе...

Договорить, однако, он не успел: стадион снова взревел и на трибунах началось что-то невообразимое.

– Снитч! – надрывался комментатор. – Английский ловец Браун поймал снитч! 170:120, и матч за англичанами!

Зрители вопили; английские игроки, спустившиеся на поле, качали своего ловца; где-то на трибунах началась драка между болельщиками, и ирландские авроры, дежурившие на матче, бросились их разнимать. Гарри пытался отыскать внизу взглядом рыжую шевелюру своего друга и не сразу расслышал, что Драко обращается к нему.

– ... своим дружкам. Эй, ты что, совсем оглох?

– Извини. Чего тебе?

– Я спрашиваю, когда ты собираешься посвятить своих так называемых друзей в ужасные тайны своей так называемой личной жизни? – поинтересовался Драко. – Я, откровенно говоря, достался врать твоему рыжему приятелю и его не в меру умной супруге о том, где ты пропадаешь по выходным.

– А они до сих пор не в курсе? – искренне поразился Блейз.

– Да как-то случая не представилось, – оправдывался смущенный Гарри.

– Ничего, скоро представится, – безапелляционно заявил Драко. – Мы же завтра собирались обмывать последнее достижение национального спорта? Вот и расскажешь им все. Иначе я сам это сделаю, – прищурившись, пригрозил он.

Гарри, представив, в каких выражениях Драко будет посвящать Рона в подробности его, Гарри, интимной жизни, застонал в голос.

– Ладно, ладно, я им все завтра скажу... – со вздохом сдался он.

sss SSS sss

На следующий день вся компания собралась в кабачке «Подкова келпи» (1), уютно притулившемся на задворках Диагон-аллеи. Кабачок был славен тем, что предлагал посетителям широчайший ассортимент как магической, так и маггловской выпивки – на любой вкус. Гарри добрался туда первым, заказал пиво и с четверть часа мучительно пытался придумать, что и как сказать Рону и Гермионе. Потом пришел Блейз с Делией, почти сразу за ними – сияющий как медный кнат Рон на пару с улыбающейся Гермионой, и разговор немедленно зашел о вчерашнем матче. Рон, бесстыдно похваляясь, заливался соловьем; Блейз скупо хвалил ловца и ядовито критиковал вратаря английской сборной. Делия откровенно скучала, Гермиона одновременно пыталась развлечь ее и выспросить у Гарри последние министерские новости, сплетни и слухи.

Наконец появился Драко под руку с Панси.

– Поздравляю, Крысли, – жизнерадостно поздоровался он. – Наконец-то твои разгильдяи продемонстрировали хоть какое-то подобие техники.

– И тебе привет, Хорек, – отозвался Рон, чье хорошее настроение не могли испортить даже малфойские подначки.

– Как дети малые, – вздохнула Гермиона, подперев кулачком подбородок.

– И не говори, – согласилась Панси и заказала яблочный сок вместо привычной «Маргариты».

– Мальчик или девочка? – тут же поинтересовалась внимательная Гермиона. Рон выпучил глаза.

– Девочка, – гордо объявила Панси. – Кстати, Гарри уже согласился быть крестным.

– Гарри? – поразился Рон. – А почему не Снейп?

Гарри поперхнулся пивом.

– Потому что я так решила, – заявила Панси. – И потом, Северус уже и так крестный Драко. А учитывая, что Гарри с ним...

Гарри поперхнулся вторично, а Драко издал какой-то неопределенно булькающий звук. Панси пожала плечами и принялась пить свой сок.

– Гарри? – с подозрением спросил Рон, недоуменно наблюдавший всю эту сцену. – Что у тебя со Снейпом?

Драко и Блейз выразительно посмотрели на Гарри. Тот заерзал на стуле, упорно глядя в кружку.

– Э-э... – наконец промямлил Гарри.

– Давай я тебе помогу, – с готовностью предложил Рон. – У вас великая любовь до гроба, вы тайно встречаетесь уже полгода, и ты никак не мог нам признаться, верно?

У Гарри глаза вылезли на лоб из-под очков и отвалилась челюсть. Делия и Панси захихикали, Блейз тихо сполз со стула, а Драко так и покатился со смеху.

Рон тоже захохотал.

– Не бойся, я шучу, – примирительно сказал он.

Драко уронил голову на руки и уже просто тихо всхлипывал от смеха. На Гарри было жалко смотреть.

– Рон, – осторожно сказала Гермиона, – у меня складывается смутное впечатление, что ты угадал.

– Быть такого не может! – возмутился Рон. – Ведь правда, Гарри? – увидев выражение лица Гарри, он внезапно севшим голосом неуверенно спросил: – Или может?

– Может, может, – простонал Драко, уже почти не в силах больше смеяться.

Рон вытаращил глаза и окончательно потерял дар речи.

– Гарри, давай-ка по порядку, – умница Гермиона решительно взяла дело в свои руки. – Ты встречаешься со Снейпом?

– Угу, – кивнул несчастный Гарри.

– Давно? – неумолимо продолжала Гермиона.

– Министерский бал помнишь?

– Осенний? – изумилась она.

– Он самый. После него...

Драко, Блейз и Панси опять рассмеялись. Делия, которой, похоже, никто не рассказал подоплеку всей истории, только ошарашенно хлопала глазами.

Гарри покраснел.

– Не обращай внимания. Эти изверги, – он сердито кивнул в сторону хихикающей троицы, – нас с Северусом тогда здорово... разыграли, неважно уже как, но с этого все и началось, – он умоляюще посмотрел на Рона, почти всерьез опасаясь, что того хватит удар или случится что-нибудь похуже.

– Ты?! И Снейп?! – возопил внезапно опомнившийся Рон.

– Ну-у... да, – Гарри виновато потупился.

– И ты с ноября молчал?!

– Ну, я не знал сначала, чем все это кончится, а потом...

– Слушайте его больше, – встрял Драко. – Наш храбрый победитель Волдеморта просто боится вас обоих до судорог в коленках...

– А ты вообще молчи, Хорек, – огрызнулся Рон. – Ты врал все это время как сивый мерин...

– Мистер Уизли, у вас удивительно плохо с памятью, – произнес над их головами знакомый тягучий голос. – Моего крестника зовут Драко, и это совершенно другое животное... (2)

– Северус! – искренне обрадовался Гарри. – Как хорошо, что ты пришел! Они меня, того и гляди, заклюют!

– Вечно мне приходится спасать вашу шкуру, мистер Поттер, – меланхолично заметил Снейп, садясь рядом с ним. – Впрочем, я уже почти привык. Кстати, Драко, спасибо, что пригласил.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – галантно кивнул Драко.

Снейп взял меню.

– Что ты порекомендуешь? – спросил он, по-прежнему обращаясь к белобрысому слизеринцу.

– Жаркое по-шетландски здесь очень хорошо, – с готовностью отозвался Драко. – И непременно закажи «Черный бархат».

– Что это? – заинтересовался вдруг очнувшийся Рон, чью здоровую психику, похоже, ничто не могло повредить... во всяком случае, надолго.

– Коктейль. «Гиннесс» пополам с шампанским, – охотно пояснил Драко.

– Дичь какая, – с подозрением отозвался Рон.

– Очень вкусно, – возразил Драко. – Сочетание, разумеется, необычное, но результат весьма занятен. Напоминает мне вот эту парочку, – он указал бокалом на явно довольного жизнью Гарри и сосредоточенного Снейпа, внимательно изучавшего меню.

– Очень лестно, – хмыкнул зельевар, не отрываясь от чтения. – Хотелось бы уточнить, кого из нас ты уподобляешь пиву?

– Поттера, конечно, – ухмыльнулся Драко. – На нем давно пора повесить табличку: «Не кантовать! Сильно пенится и в больших количествах может представлять опасность для здоровья окружающих!»

– Северусу это тоже вполне подходит, – не смущаясь, заметила Панси.

– Как и шампанскому, – подхватила Гермиона.

Снейп лишь фыркнул, не удостоив эти инсинуации ответом, и украдкой покосился на Гарри.

Тот, откинувшись на стуле, с мечтательной улыбкой на лице поочередно разглядывал своих друзей: его давно перестали задевать мелкие подначки и шуточки; здесь были почти все, кто имел для него какое-то значение, и едва ли не впервые в жизни он был абсолютно, совершенно счастлив.

Северус с удовлетворением отметил про себя, что его молодой партнер явно рад этой безумной компании, и решил, что, в конечном счете, дело, кажется, того стоит. Он снова хмыкнул, подивившись собственной неожиданной сентиментальности, и опять углубился в обширное меню. Да, пожалуй, он все-таки закажет себе «Черный бархат».

Конец

--------------------------------------  
(1) Келпи – водяная лошадка в кельтском фольклоре. Живет в озерах, перекидывается в людей – чаще всего в красивых мужчин, завлекая девушек, но их можно опознать по ракушкам и водорослям в вечно мокрых волосах. Являясь в образе лошади, келпи всячески заманивают людей покататься на них, после чего завозят в воду и сбрасывают. Однако всерьез рассерженные келпи разрывают людей на части и пожирают.  
(2) Draco – лат. «дракон», греч. «дракон, змея».


End file.
